All Together At The Heart
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: A night of patrolling turns into a night to save the universe as Buffy as her gang help Torchwood, Sarah Jane and even Angel's gang. Set early-mid Season 6 for Buffy.
1. How The Hell?

All Together At The Heart  
1: How the Hell?

 _This takes place for Doctor Who; Torchwood and Sarah Jane Adventures, in the events of The Stolen Earth. But for Buffy, I think around Season 6 (after Buffy has been ressurected but way before Tara has been killed...) and Angel... I think during Season 3._

Enjoy!

 **SUNNYDALE**  
 **NIGHT**

It was nearly the middle of the night in Sunnydale, most of everyone was nearly asleep. Everyone with the exception of Buffy (because of her nightly patrols); Spike (because of him being a vampire.) and lots and lots of vampires.

Whilst on her patrol, Buffy's Slayer senses went a little bit up this night as something was going on... but she couldn't think of what it was.

Then, everything mysteriouslly started to shake... even the vamps were having a bit of a hibernation as it all felt weird.

Buffy couldn't ask on what was happening as she ran back towards her house for any answers.

Meanwhile, the mysterious shaking woke up Willow, Tara and Dawn in Buffy's house.

One of them wanted to ask who was making the shaking... but they wouldn't know.

And then... suddenly. The shaking got a little worse as in a few minutes. It would all turn to be the worse idea imaginable.

In what seemed like a minute... everything was under earthquake mode.

Was the Hellmouth responsible? Was it the start of the end of the world?

No-one knew...

Everyone seemed to be alright, houses were messed up with loads of storage on the floor.

Everyone decides to look outside and sees the hell that has desended with planets in the sky.

Where did they come from?

One thing was for certain... they all had to meet up.

 **15 - 17 MINUTES LATER...**  
 **THE MAGIC BOX,**  
 **SUNNYDALE**

Buffy was able to meet up with the rest of the gang (no Spike however, as he didn't care about a meetup.

"Planets in the sky? Is this all a bad dream we're experencing...? Cause I wanna get out of it." Xander commented on the matter.

"Willow, any spells to counter-act the moons?" Buffy inquires as Willow and Tara respond with a no. "Damn, the only other person we can talk to about this is..."

They all turn to Anya.

She looks at them like, "Oh yeah... blame me because I was a vengence demon." face.

"Not me... I still blame bunnies. Cute little monsters that can be huge and make planets appear in the sky." Anya comments.

Right... Only one person to call.

 _"_ _The United Nations has issued an edict, asking the citizens of the world not to panic. So far, there has been no explanation of the twenty six planets which have appeared in the sky..."_

In the town of Sunnydale, people are going crazier than usual... they start looting and the town is at it's worst...

 **FAR ACROSS THE UNIVERSE...**

 **7:23am...**  
 **TORCHWOOD HUB,**  
 **CARDIFF**

Jack's mobile rings.

"Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink." Jack complains to his friend.

"Sorry to dissapoint. It's Buffy... from Sunnydale." Buffy answers, trying not laugh as he called her Martha.

"Oh... how's your side, Slayer?" Jack inquires.

"Slayer?"

"Hunter of vampires and other creatures in a small town in America. Met her a while ago with the Doctor..." He explains to Ianto. "Nice gang, how are they by the way?"

"All surviving... So, planets in the sky?"

"Not at all different to what we faced!" Jack jokes with her. "What do you need from me?"

"To see if you were okay... I mean South Wales must be getting seriously wiggy"

Jack smirked at her little joke, he liked those.

"Right... I'll see you later, Buff." Jack says as he calls up Martha. "Any news yet?"

"Well... that was... only kind of help gone." Buffy complains as whilst she was on the phone call, Willow used her hacking to get a picture of the planets, Earth and red stuff in the middle.

"What the hell are they?"

Then the sound came on with...

EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

Buffy's face when dead... worse than before... as it hit her like Glory did.

"No... not them again."

"Buffy, what do you mean?" Willow asks her.

"I can't tell you... but they are just... well, stay here..." She tried to say a complete sentence but her array of emotions could say everything.

Then a massive saucer arrived in the skies of Sunnydale, buildings were being attacked.

The gang went outside The Magic Box to see the carnage being unleashed outside.

And Spike...

"So Slayer, I'm joining you on this one..."

Then she got a phone call... from the one person who she thought wasn't going to ever call her in a invasion like this again.

"Buffy... I'm going to help you."

" _Thank you Angel."_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
 **And let me stop you there!**

So, my first new fanfiction is _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ This long? and in my final year? (which may now be extended from my close off date of August 31st, 2017.) I had only got to watch the show last year, because I felt like I could finally get into it as _Who_ had taken a whole year break. And to say that I really love the show would be an understatement!

 **By the way, favourite character is Spike.**

 **Next up, we go to L.A to meet up with Angel's side of the story... Yeah, Slayer and Angel meet up again! But that won't happen yet.**

 **Note: This was also called A Mysterious Movement, as I thought I was going to just do the reactions of the characters at the time.**

 ** _The Second Coming - February 22nd, 2017_**


	2. Welcome To The Meetup Point

All Together At The Heart  
2: Welcome To The Meetup Point

 _Continued from Chapter 1._

"So you must have seen the planets in the sky then?" Buffy asks.

"Well... I thought it was something that you did..." Angel tells her.

"Nah, I don't think it would be... us?" Buffy tries to say as she tries not to look at Willow, Tara, Dawn, Spike or Anya.

"Okay... but I can..." Angel tries to say as Buffy puts down the phone.

"Spike. I'm going to have to face the Daleks again." Buffy reminds them.

"Bollocks to them, they're tin pepperpots! You could kick them and they'll be in the collection by Monday morning." Spike comments as Buffy tries not to facepalm.

Just as then... Willow's laptop started reacting badly... the screen was all wrong as a woman's image started to appear.

"The signal_be able_ recieved to _. Is that Miss Summers?" The woman started speaking.

Buffy reacted to the voice. She already knew her from before...

"Harriet." Buffy whispers. "Willow, can you give me the laptop... there's a woman I need to talk to."

The picture starts to become clearer as we start to see the image of Harriet Jones... who introduces herself again to Buffy.

"Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister."

"Yes... I know who you are." Buffy comments... She also notices two other groups on the screen. Someone else and Torchwood. "Hey Jack!"

"Buffy... surviving still?" Jack inquires.

"We've got two more to come through. I'll try boosting the signal." Harriet says as the fourth one comes in.

Angel.

"Angel? Why are you here?" Buffy inquires.

"I've met Jack before I met you Buffy." Angel tells her. "Plus this woman also contacted me."

"The sixth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through..." Harriet interrupted their moment as it finally cam in as Martha Jones.

 _"Hello?"_

"Ha, ha! Martha Jones." Jack comments. "Martha, where are you?."

 _"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second. Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be."_

 _"You came home. At the end of the world, you came back to me."_

 _"But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."_

"It did. That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister." Harriet tells her.

 _"Yes, I know who you are."_

"I thought it was about time we all met given the current crisis..." Harriet says.

"How were you able to find us? Espically me and Angel... as we're in America now and you're in Giles land." Buffy inquires.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor." Harriet explains.

"What if the Daleks can hear us?"

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable." Harriet tells her.

"And you invented it?" Sarah Jane inquires.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mister Copper Foundation." Harriet explains.

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon." Jack says. "Martha, back there at UNIT, what, what did they give you? What was that key thing?"

"The Osterhagen key." Martha names the weapon, Angel shudders...

 _"_ Why are you shuddering?" Buffy asks.

"Buffy... it's a thing that I can't say..." Angel mummers.

"That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances." Harriet orders Martha.

"But what is an Osterhagen key?" Jack asks Angel and Martha.

"Forget about the key, and that's an order. All we need is the Doctor." Harriet reminds everyone. "All we need is the Doctor."

"Only, excuse me, Harriet, but. Well, the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?" Sarah Jane asks to remind him.

"He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen." Harriet tells her.

"But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the Tardis, but I can't get through." Martha says.

"That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together. Combine forces. The Doctor's secret army.

"Wait a minute. We boost the signal. That's it. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift." Jack explains an idea...

"I think us Scoobies and the Investagation gang can defend the signal from the Daleks... should be plausable with both teams." Buffy continues with Jack's idea.

 **"** And we've got Mister Smith. He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time. Billions of phones, calling out all at once." Luke, Sarah Jane's son explains what he can do on his side.

"Brilliant. Who's the kid?" Angel asks.

"That's my son." Sarah tells him.

"He looks like Dawn's age." Buffy mummers. "But twice as smart."

"Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Er, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks." Ianto inquires about the plan.

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth." Harriet reminds them.

Jack salutes.

"Ma'am." Jack says.

"Thank you, Captain. But there are people out there dying on the streets. Now, enough of words. Let's begin." Harriet says.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Just before the action... yeah... sorry for the delays... I'll continue very more soon!**

 **I'm writing this at 23:57 at my time at the moment... but by the time I send this over... it's going to be 23:59 or 0:00... so it will be send on.**

 **The Second Coming ~ March 10th, 2017**


End file.
